videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
HeroFall: Prelude to Siege
"How did The End Begin?" - Tagline HeroFall: Prelude to Siege is a DLC Prequel to HeroFall: Siege of Asgard, and a new installment within the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe. Taking place in the year 2016, simply 1 week before the Battle of Asgard, this new game will detail even more of the events leading up to the Ubisoft-Pixar Stand-Alone Universe and Ubisoft-Pixar Extended Universe. On the very tail-end of the Great Conflict, the Hero Civil War, a young member of The Winslow Accord named Alexander Aaron must now join forces with a Hero Knight named Clementine Everett in order to infiltrate the Headquarters of The Common Defense Pact In an epic prelude to the Siege! The DLC is exclusive to the Xbox One and has the same release date as Siege of Asgard, and is also a Free DLC. Cast * Nathan Gamble as Alexander Aaron/Phobos * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/The Falcon * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximov/Quicksilver * Nikki Rap as Lilly * Chadwick Boseman as Ch'tala/Black Panther * Don Cheadle as James 'Rhodey' Rhodes/War Machine * William Hurt as General Theadus Ross Synopsis The year 2016 is nearing its end, and the deadly, cataclysmic Conflict known as the Hero Civil War has been ravaging the United States of America for an entire year ever since the Battle of Chicago, during the events of HeroFall. With two Factions, The Winslow Accord and The Common Defense Pact rising from the Beginning of the War, the United States and The Multiverse has been embroiled in one of the deadliest and destructive Conflicts in Human History. With the CDP facing absolute annihilation via the rest of America and their WA Allies, a young Hero Knight named Alexander Aaron, the son of Ares, must now join forces with Clementine Everett and a Squad of WA Heroes in order to infiltrate the CDP Headquarters in the State of North Carolina. However, what the Team will discover in the Main Base will ultimately lead to the deadly Final Battle of the Civil War: The Battle of Asgard! Plot Chapter I: Infiltrating CDP Headquarters The game starts off showing a blank screen, with a Text which says 'Ever since the year 2014, two Factions known as The Winslow Accord and The Common Defense Pact have been embroiled in a massive Conflict that has ravaged the United States of America, known as the Hero Civil War. Over the last 2 years, millions upon millions of great Heroes on both sides have shared the same fate: Death, while dozens of Realities across The Multiverse face annihilation from the deadly Civil War. Now, with the War nearing its end and a Winslow Accord Victory looking very likely over the Forces of The Common Defense Pact, a Squadron of WA Heroes has been set towards the East Coast... The CDP's last remaining Area of Operations in the United States!" as narration from Alexander Aaron, AKA Phobos, is heard with the young Hero saying "This War is a disease, that has plagued us for almost 3 years. An entire Nation divided and pushed towards Destruction by its own Heroes who pledged to protect it... And those Heroes on both sides facing death and destruction in the face every day! I can feel the winds from a gathering Storm, one that can change the very course of this War that we are so close to winning." as the game shows the text 'July 21st, 2016: Near Wilmington, North Carolina. Winslow Accord Operative, Alexander Aaron (Phobos). Current Assignment: Operation "HeroFall", Mission Brief: Steal several Classified Documents from CDP General, Thaedus Ross, located in Occupied Wilmington, NC.' as the screen turns to black again. The game then shows Alexander Aaron, AKA Phobos (Son of Ares and Greek God of Fear), as he stands in the Elysium Fields (a God-like Realm holding the Portal to Olympus) as his father, Ares, tells him "Remember what I've taught you, Phobos: Never surrender to your enemies, nor become clouded by your emotions for others. Your Mission towards aiding Olympus comes first, not this... Petty War fought between the Mortals." and Phobos looks at his father, saying "You know I can't, father. The Battles between these Heroes will continue, maybe until they're all dead, but my side fights for a cause, The Winslow Accord fights for a cause... They fight for Freedom and good, while The Common Defense Pact is corrupt and deceiving!" and Ares puts a hand in his shoulder, then tells him "Good and evil are for Mortals, my son... Not for us Olympians." and Phobos looks at him, asking "Then why?" and Ares responds with "Why not?" and Phobos explains "No, I mean for what reason? Why do we fight, then?" as the God of War sighs, then tells him "Why? You need some reason greater than Victory for your Faction, the Accords. Not for medals, glory, power or women... Right?" and Phobos answers "Yeah, Dad... I really do." and Ares tells his son "It is an honor, Phobos... Honor above everything." and Phobos sits down in the Fields and looks at his father, saying "Don't call me Phobos. You know I resent that name." and Ares sighs, then says "The Mortal girl you're with, the one who has fought alongside you for months... Clementine. She gave you another name, didn't she? A Mortal name." and Phobos looks at his father and answers with "Alexander, or 'Alex' as she calls me. She's a nice girl once you get to know her." and Ares chuckles, then asks "So, you hold... Feelings for her, then? Is this love I'm seeing, between an Olympian and a Mortal?" and then Phobos blushes, then says "N-no, Father. But it wouldn't be any different than your... Encounter with my Mother. She was a Mortal." and Ares explains "That was different, my son. For one, I was far older than you are now, and there also wasn't a Civil War going on. But you and Clementine make an amazing Team, I can see that... Just don't let your emotions and feelings for her cloud your judgment. Your Mission to Olympus comes first!" and Phobos scoffs, then looks at his father and asks "Like you respected the wishes of Zeus?" and then Ares stops in his tracks, then concedes and says "Fine, do as you wish and abandon your Homeland... Alexander." as he starts to walk away, and then Phobos stays in the Elysium Fields and started at the vast Landscape. After speaking to his father in Elysium, Phobos wakes up on board a Maglev Train which is moving across the Illinois Line (the Border between Winslow Accord States and CDP States in America) as Clementine Everett wakes him up, saying "Alex, you need to get up right now! We just crossed the Illinois Line!" and Phobos sits up next to her in their seats on the Maglev Train, and looks out the window as Clementine tells him "Hope you don't mind the fate of the United States hanging in the balance here, Alex. The CDP's recent Defeats across Illinois have caused them to retreat to the East Coast." and Phobos laughs, saying "The goddamn East Coast. Only place in America where The Common Defense Pact is still fucking welcome!" as the Maglev Train crosses over the Outskirts of Chicago, which The Winslow Accord has full control over. Clementine then tells him "You do realize the CDP Military will never surrender, right? Plus, their Political Wing is also pretty... Questionable." and Phobos looks at her, still rubbing one of his eyes tiredly, and asks "Clem... How did you give me my Human name?" and Clementine asks "What do you mean?" and then Phobos tells her "Y'know, I'm an Olympian and my original name is Phobos. So, how did you come up with the name 'Alexander'?" and Clementine asks "Well, have you ever heard of the War Against the Villain Armada?" and Phobos answers with a simple "No." and Clementine explains "It's an old Legend told across The Multiverse. An evil Faction called The Villain Armada, was so powerful and made up of the greatest Villains in the known Multiverse, and they took over so many Realities and killed billions of Heroes. But when the Armada tried to destroy 1 Reality, known as Earth-680... The Hero Coalition stopped them when they tried to invade from Low Earth Orbit, with some of the Great Heroes leading the charge. And after 8 more months of Global War, destroying thousands of Cities across the World and killing 1 billion Heroes, we defeated them... And I was one of the Heroes always on the Front Line." and Phobos asks "And this caused you to call me Alexander... Because why?" and Clementine answers "Because I wasn't alone. Across almost the whole Multiversal War, there was this one other Hero Knight, a boy who was a year younger than me... His name was Alex Fairbanks. I decided, after I met you in the Battle of Detroit last year, that I'd call you 'Alexander' after him." and Phobos listens to her recount of the Multiversal War. Clementine then says "After the Armada finally retreated from Earth-680, they and The Hero Coalition negotiated and signed a Peace Treaty called The Multiversal Concordance, which ordered the heavy nullification and Demilitarization of the Villain Armada. Across the Multverse, the Armada was destroyed by Coalition Forces and we won the Multiverse Wars." and Phobos asks her "What happened after the War ended?" and Clementine tells him "Nobody knows about the Armada Remnants, but Legend has it that most of the remaining Villains took their crippled, damaged Space Fleet to the Unknown Realities of The Multiverse. Nobody has ever seen the Armada since, and now some are even going as far to say they influenced the Hero Civil War." and then they hear the Train PA announce "All WA Soldiers on board, we will be arriving in North Carolina in approximately 4 hours. All VIPs must prepare for arrival immediately." and then Phobos tells Clementine "I'm gonna go back to sleep for a couple hours, then." and then he starts shivering due to the cold (because Illinois in Winter) and then says "Oh, God... It's freezing in here." and Clementine tells him "You can get closer to me, if you want." and then Phobos leans his head on her shoulder, and Clementine wraps her arms around his back and says "You deserve sone rest before this Mission, Alex. The fate of the United States rests in our hands." and then Phobos starts to fall asleep and accidentally lays his head on Clementine's chest, and Clementine looks out at the snow-covered Mountains and Cities of the Illinois Line.